Richard Castle
Richard "Rick" Edgar Castle, geb. als Richard Alexander Rodgers, ist ein Autor sowie der ziviler Berater des NYPD und der Verlobte von Kate Beckett. Castle ist der Vater von Alexis und der Sohn von der Schauspielerin Martha Rodgers. Biografie Richard Edgar Castle wurde als Richard Alexander Rodgers geboren. Er ist der Sohn von Martha Rodgers und Jackson Hunt. Castle war zweimal verheiratet und hat aus seiner ersten Ehe mit Meredith eine Tochter, Alexis , die wie seine Mutter bei ihm wohnt, jedoch nicht viel seines kindlichen Verhaltens übernommen hat. Sie ist um einiges erwachsener, aber manchmal kann Castle ihr noch einen Funken ihres kindlichen Bewusstseins entlocken. Persönlichkeit Richard ist manchmal etwas kindisch, manchmal sogar kindischer als seine Tochter. Dennoch bleibt er dabei immer charmant. Er ist ein Womanizer und flirtet mit fast jeder attraktiven Frau, die ihm über den Weg läuft. Er ist ehrlich und direkt, versucht seine Meinung aber immer charmant zu verpacken. Dennoch ist er zuvorkommend und bleibt in den meisten Momenten höflich zu den Anderen. Obwohl Detektiv Kate Beckett es nie zugibt, hat Richard ihr schon in verzwickten Mordfällen sehr geholfen. Er versucht ihr immer wieder zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie mag ohne zu wissen, dass sie sein womöglich größter Fan ist und all seine bisher erschienenen Bücher gelesen hat. Beziehungen Kate Beckett Die beiden kommen sich in den einzelnen Staffeln immer näher.Am Ende der 4.Staffel werden die beiden endlich ein Paar. In der 5. Staffel sind sie dann ein mehr oder weniger perfektes Paar. Am Ende der 5. Staffel macht er ihr einen Antrag, man weiß aber noch nicht,ob sie ihn annimmt,weil die Folge vor dem finalen Wort endet.Zu Beginn der sechsten Staffel sagt sie jedoch JA zu Castle. Am Anfang der 7. Staffel heiraten die beiden. Sofia Turner Sie war eine CIA-Agentin, mit der Castle ein Jahr verbracht hat, um ihr eine Figur in einem seiner Bücher zu widmen. Er hat innerhalb diesen Jahres auch einmal mit ihr geschlafen. Sofia wird jedoch erschossen, da sie in einen Versuch, den dritten Weltkrieg zu starten, verwickelt war. Meredith Sie ist Castles erste Ex-Frau. Rick hat mit ihr ein Kind, Alexis. Die beiden haben sich getrennt, weil Castle alles über Meredith, sie aber fast gar nichts über ihn wusste. Gina Cowell Sie ist Castles zweite Ex-Frau und seine Verlegerin. Bücher Derrick Storm Romane *Gathering Storm *A Calm Before Storm *Storm's Last Stand *Storm Season *Storm Rising *Unholy Storm *Storm Warning *Storm's Break *Storm Fall *Storm Approaching *Driving Storm *Derrick Storm *Derrick Storm eBook novellas *A Brewing Storm *A Raging Storm *A Bloody Storm Nikki Heat Romane *Heat Wave *Naked Heat *Heat Rises *Frozen Heat *Deadly Heat * Raging Heat Andere Bücher *In a Hail of Bullets (winner of the Nom DePlume Society's Tom Straw Award for Mystery Literature) *Death of a Prom Queen *Flowers For Your Grave *Hell Hath No Fury *A Skull at Springtime *At Dusk We Die *When It Comes to Slaughter *A Rose for Everafter *Kissed and Killed *One Bullet One Heart Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 7